


Drunk Love

by KingTrash



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTrash/pseuds/KingTrash
Summary: Chloe gets Max drunk one night. What will happen when both of their heads are swimming in the booze?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pricefield Fic on AoOO. I have a Wattpad. CHeck it out, -Wanna-Be-
> 
> Sorry it is small and sucky. I'm just trying to get the feel for this.

Chloe looks at her ceiling as her mind swam in thoughts she tried to keep at bay. She saw Max in the corner of her eye and smiled at the not-so-innocent photographer. The blue haired teen was able to get a 24 pack of cheap beer and she invited Max over, surprised Max was willing to drink with the punk.

"I need to get my mind off the finals." Max had said as she took the freshly opened bottle of alcohol out of Chloe's hand. Chloe, being slightly immune had about ten, while Max had five and was already slurring her words. 

"Chloe?" Asked the smaller girl as she took another drink. Chloe just grunted as she thought to when the two girls were younger and used to talk all the time. That was only one of the things that made Chloe fall for the shy girl. She was always there, talking to her was always just so simple. Chloe never was open, but around Max, she talked like no tomorrow. 

"Yes Super Max?" Chloe said as she closed her eyes lightly. She moved her head to the side and looked at the girl. Max was just looking dead ahead and as a pale as a ghost. This worried the intoxicated teen as she sat up and grabbed Max's hand. What felt like electricity as their fingers touch went up Chloe's arm, she started to feel her body shake slightly.

"Have you ever loved someone?" She asked blankly. Chloe was taken aback as her hand left the smaller one. 

"What?" The punk responded. For the first time since Max got there, she looked at Chloe. The only light was coming from the TV they put on. 

"What does it feel like? Loving someone?"

"I-I don't know w-"

"Don't pull that bullshit on me." Max snapped. Regret crossed her eyes as she took a breath and looked dead ahead once again. "Sorry... It's just, I think I love someone."

Chloe looked at her blue eyes that looked darker then they actually were. She swallowed her thoughts away as she chuckled a bit.

"Who's the lucky boy?" Chloe asked as she tried to ease the pain away. Max just shook her head as she drowned the rest of the poison. "Wait? Is Miss. Maxine gay?"

"Max never Maxine... and yeah." She said after a moment of silence. Chloe laid back down and smiled softly.

"Well... in all honestly loving someone feels like shit." She said bluntly. Max turned and observed the older girl. "You spend all your time worrying if they like you back. Your body feels with anxiety as you overthink everything and you try everything in your power not to mess it up."

"Oh." Max said. The look on Chloe's face was neutral, no true emotion. "Who do you love?"

"Someone." She answered quickly. Max let out an irritated groan.

"Please tell me?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you like." Chloe said looking at Max. Their eyes lock and they both get lost in them. Max smirked.

"Alright." Max said. She lays next to the girl and rests her head on her arm. "But you have to promise not to tell Chloe."

"Max... You do realize I'm right here?" Max looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Ooohhh. Right." Max said. She looked at the ceiling deep in thought.

"So who is it?" Chloe asked.

"You."

"What?" Asked a confused punk.

"I love you Chloe Elizabeth Price." A smile creped on both of their faces.

"I love you too Maxine Caulfield." Chloe said as she closed her eyes.

"Will we remember any of this?" Asked Max. Chloe chuckled and took another swig of her beer.

"Nope."


End file.
